Mender Silos Task Force
Trading Places Contact: Mender Silos Level Range: 46 - 50 Notes: You can attempt this task force solo, but a team is recommended. Zone: Ouroboros Location: Ouroboros Citadel ledge Primary Enemy: Arachnos Name: Trading Places Missions Trading Places Part One Briefing Greetings, . I hope you appreciate the gravitas of our mission. Too often humanity squanders its potential on the petty and the inconsequential. Even my own past is one quixotic venture after another. I was bellicose and prone to conflict. In a manner of speaking, those times are well past me, but in a very real way they now surround me. You see, I was key to this world's destruction, a destruction that saw the rest of the universe crumble in its wake. I always knew my methods were heterodox, but I had no idea the damage I would cause. Now I return to correct my mistake, make amends for my past, and mend time itself. The question I put before you, , is: would you give yourself to Ouroboros? Mission Acceptance Very well, . There is a man of your time, shrouded in mystery and deception, born from strife with a skill for death. He walks a line that is neither good nor evil, yet divergent from both. This man is put in question, his loyalties tested and his beliefs challenged. He sways leaders to war, bringing the most powerful forces of your time into direct conflict. Humanity, oblivious and unconcerned, did not witness this event, but were once again unknowingly pulled away from the brink. However, for Ouroboros nothing is obfuscated. There are merely events we have yet to focus upon. I would like you to focus on this 'Man of Conflict'. Observe, even aid him in his path. We know very little about what happened, but my hypothesis is that a man of this caliber will play a crucial role in the coming storm. Unnecessary Solicitation Find the man divided through the Pillar of Ice and Flame. Follow his path, for it is a path of either utter salvation or complete decimation. Enemies Notable NPCs * Manticore (Ally) (Boss) * Arachnos Raid Leader 'Trading Places Part Two' Briefing Manticore has left the Freedom Phalanx for reasons that are currently irrelevant. Yet, he still continues to fight what he considers to be the good fight. Go to him. Find out what he's doing and why. Enemies Notable NPCs * Manticore (Ally) (Boss-class) * Arachnos Raid Leader * Arachnos Raid Leader * Arachnos Raid Leader 'Trading Places Part Three' Briefing You need to find Manticore in Kings Row. He is getting closer to revealing the truth behind his motivations and his connection to the Jade Spider. Before you leave, I want you to be aware of my gratitude. Enemies Notable NPCs * Arachnos Raid Leader * Arachnos Raid Leader * Arachnos Raid Leader * Arachnos Raid Leader Debriefing Did you speak with Manticore? What did he tell you? Ah yes, it was a warning for you to stay away from him. Where do you think he is going? What do you think he is doing? Only time will tell. Trading Places Part Four Briefing Manticore summoned a group of Vindicators to meet up with him in Siren's Call. It is possible that this is the moment when a man's fate will decide a world's future. Go there and aid these young Vindicators. Witness the unraveling of history as a single string of fate's cloth is pulled to the point of breaking. Mission Acceptance Ms. Liberty will be leading them at this time. Join up with her and her little gang of heroes. I believe Manticore will make himself known to them and perhaps reveal his true intentions regarding Arachnos. Unnecessary Solicitation You need to go back to the point in history when Ms. Liberty meets up with Manticore in Siren's Call. This point in time is crucial. Enemies Notable NPCs * Ms. Liberty (Hero, Ally) * Mynx (Hero, Ally) * Swan (Hero, Ally) * Manticore (Hero, Enemy) . :I have no choice in this. :I don't expect you to understand, that's not why I called you here. :I expect your defeat to be used as proof to Recluse of my TRUE loyalties.}} Debriefing Ah, so that's what happened? We were lead to believe something along those lines, but honestly, did you expect anything less? Manticore has always walked the line from Hero to Villain. I myself have witnessed multiple timelines where he was in fact the right hand man to Lord Recluse. It may horrify you to know that in almost all of those worlds, Recluse and Manticore ruled without question. Lazarus was right about you. We did come to the correct time. Trading Places Part Finale Briefing Lord Recluse is poised to strike Paragon City. I've found the key temporal node where this event takes place. I would like to send you there to determine if the 'greater good' is actually brought about. Mission Acceptance Recluse assaults Siren's Call to use it as a staging ground to assault Paragon City. Heroes and Villains clashed at that harbor, each fighting for what they believed in. Neither side knew that this battle could play a part in the events of the future. Even Lord Recluse himself would have difficulty comprehending the full measure of his actions. Go to Siren's Call and aid the heroes of your time. Make sure they succeed where so often they have failed. Unnecessary Solicitation You need to go through the portal to Siren's Call. Aid Statesman and the others in their defense against Arachnos. It is my current belief that the heroes must win this battle. Enemies '''Notable NPCs' Allies: * Back Alley Brawler (Ally, Hostage) * Citadel (Elite Boss Ally, Hostage) * Infernal (Ally, Hostage) * Manticore (Ally, Hostage) * Malaise (Ally, Hostage) * Ms. Liberty (Ally, Hostage) * Mynx (Ally, Hostage) * Numina (Ally, Hostage) * Positron (Ally, Hostage) * Statesman (Ally, Hostage) * Sister Psyche (Ally, Hostage) * Swan (Ally, Hostage) * Synapse (Ally, Hostage) Enemies: * Jade Spider Battalion x 7 (Arachnos Bane Spider Executioner) (Boss) * Black Scorpion (Arch-villain) (Guarding Synapse) * Mako (Arch-villain) (Guarding Citadel) * Ghost Widow (Arch-villain) (Guarding Positron) * Lord Recluse (Arch-villain) (Guarding Statesman) * Scirocco (Arch-villain) (Guarding Ms. Liberty) * Silver Mantis (Arch-villain) (Guarding Mynx) * Jade Spider (Arch-villain) (Spawns once all heroes have been rescued) Debriefing The Jade Spider has fallen, and with it Recluse's plans for domination of Paragon City. You would not believe the world that unfolded from Recluse's successful assault. I believe even he would not want such a world to rule. Reward Unlike the larger Task Forces, "Trading Places" is more like a Story Arc, and can be completed in about an hour. Consequently, it has no accomplishment badge, and offers only a Single Origin Enhancement reward instead of a Pool C Recipe. Category:Trials and Task Forces